Fall to Pieces
by Angel Vanilla
Summary: The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving the team.
1. Announcements

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter One: announcements

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Author's Note(s): **I know I really should be working on my other fanfiction, Running, but after I saw the episode Birthmark I just go the inspiration for this fic (it really sparked my Robin/Raven side), and it wouldn't leave me alone. So, here it is! And when you review, please be kind about it. This is only my second fanfiction. Thank you!

**Genre(s): **Mostly Romance/Drama (with some)/Angst

**Pairing(s): **Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Starfire/Speedy

**Story Summary: **The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving.

**Chapter Summary: **One Titan leaves the team.

**Other Notes: **Thank you to BlackShield for reviewing Running. I'm pleased that you enjoyed it, and I'll continue once this is out of my system, and I'm over my writer's block for that fic. Thank you.

Cyborg looked up and down the table at his friends, wondering how they'd react to his news. Under the table he felt Bumblebee give his hand a gentle squeeze, and he looked over at her. She smiled, and he tried to return the gesture through his nervous feelings. She nodded reassuringly.

"Uh…guys?" Cyborg said, and everyone became silent. Along with the usual Titans, Speedy and Aqualad were also there. They all looked towards the half-mechanical man, waiting for him to continue.

"Look, Bee and I have got something to tell you…" Cyborg said, taking a deep breath. Bumblebee smiled nervously.

"We're engaged."

Immediately there were congratulations, and a "GO CY!" from Beast Boy. Raven smiled slightly, and Starfire asked, "What does engaged mean?"

Robin explained, and Starfire then expressed her happiness in a jumble of English and Tamaranian.

After dinner, everyone went off to bed, and Cyborg was doing his dish duty—maybe the last one he'd ever do in Titans Tower.

"Hey. Want some help?" Cyborg turned and saw Robin standing in the hallway.

"Sure, man," He answered. They stood there in silence for a moment, until it was broken by Robin.

"So, when's the wedding?" He asked.

"Sometime in the spring," Cyborg answered. They were finished washing the dishes now, and began to put them away. "…Robin, I won't be able to be a Titan any more. I'll have a family to look after. The superhero days are over for me, Rob."

Robin smiled sadly. "I know," He answered. "I understand. I thought you'd say that. Just promise me something."

"What?"  
"That you won't forget about us when you've got kids. I've always liked the name 'Uncle Robbie.'" Robin smiled, and Cyborg laughed.

"I promise."

"And I'll hold you to that."

Cyborg and Bumblebee announced his leaving the Titans the next morning, and everyone seemed okay with it. They weren't happy to lose their friend and comrade, but they understood why he was leaving. Having a family and being a superhero was too risky—it provided far too many people for criminals to threaten to get to you.

"So…when are you leaving?" Beast Boy asked.

"Saturday, three days from now." Cyborg answered.

"Hey, Cy?"

"What, BB?"  
"…Play you at TurboBot9000?" Cyborg smiled. Some things would never change.

"Sure, BB. Sure."

Cyborg said goodbye to each of the Titans in his own unique way. For BB, it was letting him win for the last time at video games. For Starfire, it was celebrating Tamorfken, the Tamaranian holiday of weddings, and he'd already settled things with Robin, so that just left Raven.

For the girl he thought of as his little sister, he gave her the one thing they thought he'd never part with: the T-Car.

As Cyborg was leaving, they said goodbye to the newly engaged couple, and then retreated back into the tower to mope for a while.

When the dark girl entered her room, Raven found an envelope lying on her dresser, next to her mirror. She opened it, and found a letter, and a set of keys that looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew them from.

Raven looked down at the letter, and recognized Cyborg's handwriting.

_Dear Rae,_

_I wanted to leave you something special, and it's as much yours as it is mine. You did just as much as I did, and Robin would've just used her for racing. Take care of our baby, and good luck with your dad._

_See you soon,_

_Cy_

When she'd finished reading, Raven felt tears making their way down her cheeks. She'd realized by now what the keys were—they were to the T-Car.

The one thing they thought he'd keep forever.

She looked down at her friend's letter again, and regretted not being a little more open with him. It was too late now, he would be focused on his soon-to-be-wife, and gradually, he would forget his old friends and his former life as Cyborg.

He would be normal, and her presence in his life would only complicate things for him.

Grabbing the keys, she teleported downstairs next to the T-Car. A little drive might clear her head.

But sitting in the car they'd worked so hard together to build only made things worse for her.

That was sad… it nearly made me cry while I wrote it… : ( I know that this chapter seems kind of Raven/Cyborg angst, but it's more just like the feeling of losing a brother or very close friend. Please review…

-Vanilla-


	2. Changed

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Two: changed

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Ap Gato: **Thank you for your encouragement and honesty. It's much appreciated. I'm glad you liked it!

**Princess Nightfire: **Wow, your enthusiasm amazes me. I always do that when reviewing other authors, but I never thought I'd get someone who seems this happy with my writing! Thank you!

**Darkaurora333: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Here's an update for all of you who reviewed! And thank you, once again for your kind remarks.

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing(s): **Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Speedy/Starfire

**Story Summary: **The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving.

**Chapter Summary: **Cyborg has left, about to be married to Bumblebee. Will yet another Titan leave?

**Notes: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and review. And a note to Blackshield and Darukaurora333, I'm sorry, but I'm putting Running on hold for a while, because I'm going to be posting a fiction I wrote a while ago. I'll still be working on this one, though. Thank you.

The definition of a normal day in Titans Tower had changed since losing one member. There was no more morning fight over tofu or "real food." Beast Boy played video games by himself. Raven stayed in the garage, next to the T-Car. Robin doubled his time in the evidence lab. And Starfire moved around from person to person, looking for someone to share her puddings with. She found no one.

Cyborg had only been gone for a week, but as time wore on, the effects became more profound. They avoided one another, and there were frequent fights whenever they were all together. Raven seemed even more depressed than she normally was, Robin completely ignored them for long periods of time, Beast Boy's jokes became few and far between, and even then they were forced, and Starfire became less perky than normal.

There were no crimes to break the new routine. What few there were, the police could handle. This left the Titans with nothing to do, other than sit there and ponder what had happened to the team they had once been.

A month had passed since Cyborg had left the team, and they received invitations to the wedding, which was to be held four weeks from then.

After that, the Titans' number of quarrels began decreasing, and they began starting more time with each other. Maybe it was because they finally realized that it wasn't anything that they'd done, and he was happy. Besides, they would still be friends. No amount of distance would change that fact.

They learned to be happy for them, and forget about how much they missed them.

"It's not like we're never going to see him again, Starfire," Robin explained to the naïve alien girl.

"…I guess, if everyone is of happy moods, then I am, as well." She said slowly, and smiled. Robin smiled back at her.

But a few days later, her happy mood was shattered.

"I thought you loved me, Robin! You are my boy!" Starfire yelled. Robin sighed. Starfire had asked him out on a date, but he'd had to turn her down; whatever romantic feelings he'd had towards her had disappeared with the belief that they'd be together forever, as a team. As friends.

"I do love you, Starfire! But I love you like a sister, nothing more. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted, but I know you'll find someone who will make you much happier than I could have," Robin said, and that was the end of the discussion. Starfire hung her head, and turned away from him.

She was gone the next morning.

_I apologize for the length. I know it wasn't very long at all, but I'm eager to get to the last chapter, so I can make a sequel. Hehe, I have it all planned out…_

_Thank you for reading! Please review on your way out!_

_-Vanilla-_


	3. And Then There Were None

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Three: and then there were none

**By: Angel Vanilla**

Yay! More wonderful reviews! And here are my replies-

**Pcsoccerpmt: **Yes, I will give you more information on what happened to Starfire. And this will be a longer chapter. That just seemed like an appropriate place to stop last chappie. Cyborg, and all of the others once they leave.

**WhiteChocolateWyvern: **Don't cry: ( I swear it'll get a lot happier, and I'm really sorry 'bout what happened to your group of friends.

**Motet: **It's my favorite pairing as well. Here's your update!

**Genre(s): **Drama/Romace/Angst

**Pairing(s): **Robin/Raven, Speedy/Starfire, Beast Boy/Terra, Cyborg/Bumblebee

**Story Summary: **The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving.

**Chapter Summary: **The days of the Titans have come to an end, as all good things must.

**Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews! This is dedicated to my readers and reviewers, okay?

"Hey, Terra," Beast Boy said, approaching the stone statue of his friend. "I brought you some flowers…" He laid the flowers down at her feet, next to the plaque. "Terra… I'm sorry, but this is probably the last time I'm going to see you for a while. I'm…I'm going away, for a while. I have to find a way to break you out of the stone. So… bye, I guess. I promise I'll come back…"  
He stood, and walked out of the cave with one last glance at Terra. Then Beast Boy was off to tell his friends the news…

"Dudes? I have something to tell you…" Beast Boy said. He took a deep breath, and prepared to tell them his decision.

"When are you leaving?" Raven asked, not looking up from her book.

"I was kind of thinking later tonight. How'd you know what I was going to say?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I didn't read your mind, if that's what you're thinking." Raven answered, turning a page of her book. "I didn't have to. The team is falling apart, I kind of suspected that you'd say you were leaving sooner or later."

"Oh." That was the only thing that Beast Boy could think of to say to his dark friend. "Where's Robin?"

"He's packing. He got called back to Gotham by Batman. While the crime rate is reaching an all-time low here, it's skyrocketing there." Raven answered, still not looking away from her thick, leather-bound volume.

"What about you, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing his container of tofu and stuffing a large bite in.

"What about me?"

"Well, you're going to be here all alone, aren't you? Although I'm leaving, you're still my friend. I don't want you to—" He said.

"Be lonely?" Raven finished for him. The younger boy nodded. "It's alright. I'm used to solitude."

"Actually, she's not going to be alone for long." Robin said, walking into the room, carrying a suitcase behind him. "Didn't you tell me that you were going to change the access codes and shut down the tower before leaving?" Raven nodded.

"Well, I want both of your addresses so we can write. Though we may not be team mates anymore, we're still friends." Robin said. His friends just nodded.

"Where are the both of you going, anyway?" He asked, flopping down onto the couch beside Raven. She didn't move, or look away from the pages.

"Well, I'm off to Silver City to see if I can find someone who knows of a cure for Terra," Beast Boy said. "Rae?"

"Jade City. I was accepted to a university there," She told them, and snapped her book shut. Pulling her hood up, she stood. "I'm going to pack."

Walking away, she tried to ignore the tears that stung her eyes. The ones that she'd hidden from her friends, the friends that were leaving her, just like everyone else she'd ever trusted.

They had lunch together in complete silence, each reliving experiences they'd had during their time as Titans.

Once the meal was done, they all went down to the garage. Beast Boy had finally gotten the moped he'd dreamed of, so there was no need to worry about how he would get to Silver City.

"Hey, guys?" Robin said. They looked at him expectantly. "Just one more time." He smiled, and climbed on to his motorcycle, Raven gave a small smile, and Beast Boy—realizing what Robin wanted to do—grinned and laughed, clambering onto his moped, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Titans, go!" And they left the tower, along with their days as heroes.

_Sorry, another sad chapter... I swear it'll get happier. The next chapter will be what's been happening with Cyborg and Starfire. The next one will be Beast Boy, and the one after that is Raven and Robin._

_Thank you for reading! Please review. Flames are welcome, if you really need a place to vent any "repressed anger" you may have._

_-Vanilla-_


	4. Family

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Four: Family

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Pcsoccermpt: **Thank you for reviewing! The next chapter is about Starfire. They don't actually meet each other again in this one.

**Ap Gato: **Your praise makes me feel so happy! Thank you! And yes, Raven is going to a university in Jade City. (I apologize in advance if there is already some city named Jade City that already has a description, people, etc. I'm making my own Jade City.) Although it's an interesting university… CoughHintHintCough : D

**Dannonspring: **I was almost crying while I wrote it. T.T I'm going to add some not-as-much-sadness, but not outright humor. I don't do well when writing humor.

**EvilWhiteRaven: **The Raven/Robin doesn't actually come until…uh…later. But don't worry, I'll try to update faster so I can get there quicker for you!

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing(s): **Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Starfire/Speedy, Beast Boy/Terra

**Story Summary: **The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving.

**Chapter Summary: **Cyborg mentally prepares himself for the wedding.

**Note(s): **I'm sorry I took so long to update! I wasn't able to get on the computer for a while. Gomen nasai, minna-san!

There weren't very many things that could make Victor Stone scared. He wasn't afraid of getting in a fight, or dealing with the police. He wasn't afraid of getting shot, and only slightly afraid of dying.

But having to say two words in a few hours scared him. They were the words, "I do." Getting married scared Victor Stone, the half-robot that was—only nine weeks ago—the Teen Titan Cyborg.

He knew his friends would be there, and that gave him a small bit of comfort. But aside from that small bit of comfort, that fact made him even more nervous, because it was the first time he'd be seeing them since he left.

Although there was one Titan they weren't sure of, and that was Starfire. She'd left abruptly, and she hadn't communicated with any of them since. He didn't know where she was, what she was doing, or even if—heaven forbid—she was dead. He'd received a message from Robin, saying that the rest of them had left for different cities. Shortly after he got a letter from Raven, and then Beast Boy.

And so this would be the first time all of the Titans were together again. He wasn't sure how they'd all react to seeing each other again, because he knew they all had their reasons for leaving. Cyborg didn't know if it had anything to do with him and Starfire leaving, or if they'd just left because of each other, or other commitments.

Cyborg cringed as he thought the word. Commitments. Reminded him a lot of what he was about to go through. Oh well, Cyborg thought, straightening his bow tie. I can't back out now. And even though I'm nervous—I want to do this.

'Cause I love her.

_There, a little bit of sap/fluff for you. A break from my usual depressed writing. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize again for not updating sooner!_

_-Vanilla-_


	5. Fallen Star

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Five: Fallen Star

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Dannonspring: **Yes, I was planning on making Robin and Raven get together at the wedding (with a little matchmaking on Cyborg and Bumblebee's part). And actually, it wasn't Beast Boy who I was going to make get drunk. It was someone else…

**Miko101: **Here's your update. : )

**WhiteChocolateWyvern: **I'm going to try and add a bit of happiness to the story, but this chapter is going to be kind of sad… I'm sorry! But happiness will come next chapter (Beast Boy's chapter). And then the wedding!

**Jix: **I'm glad you enjoy my story!

**Ap Gato: **I'm glad that you (and your muse) like my story!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

There is a quote in there, a very well-known quote, and the first three people to figure out what it is all get Teen Titans plushies!

**Genre(s): **Romance/Angst/Drama

**Pairing(s): **Raven/Robin, Starfire/Speedy, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra

**Story Summary: **The Titans are falling apart, and one by one, they're leaving.

**Chapter Summary: **Starfire left the Titans without a word. What happened to her/What about Robin and Raven?

**Note(s): **I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I just got writer's block. It's hard for me to write about anyone except for Raven and Robin, really. Sometimes some drabble focused on the other characters, but it takes a while.

Kori Anders stared longingly at the sunny day through the window of the classroom she was in. Her notebook was filled with pictures and doodles of her friends and their former homethe friends and home that she ran away from.

Her friends hadn't issued a missing report, and if they had, they had given up early. They'd all left Jump City a few weeks ago, just before Kori Anders learned that she'd been accepted to a fashion design school, where she was now.

At first, Kori had been utterly confused by their language and slang without her friends there to explain it. She was also constantly messing up with her grammer and slang, but everyone just laughed it off and then corrected her. She fit right in.

Despite the fact that everyone welcomed her with open arms, she never felt truly happy without her old friends, and her old life, fighting crime. Because Kori Anders used to be the super-heroine named Starfire.

But that was before she'd left…

"Hey, c'mon, Kori!" A fellow classmate, Jen, called. "Class is over! We're all going to see a movie—want to come with?"

A smile crept across Kori's face for the first time since she'd left all those weeks ago. It wasn't a completely happy smile, as it was tinged with sadness, but it was a smile none the less.

Slowly, she nodded, and stood.

"That would be most glorious, Friend Jen," Kori told her, and walked out after her friend.

Although the Titans had been her friends, and very good friends, too, they were only memories now. Kori was normal now, she didn't belong with the team now, if they even still were a team. She had a normal life now.

And with that thought, Kori walked out of the classroom without a backward glance…

Angel Vanilla- I was going to end it here, but I'm afraid that I've been making my chapters too short. So off to Robin and Raven's stories we go!

Richard Grayson, formerly known as Robin, had gotten letters from three of his friends, which he was currently reading. Instead of listening to his mentor telling him of the cases they were going to have to investigate as Batman and Nightwing.

_Yo Rob,_

_I got Attack of the Ninja Monkey Robots Part 12 yesterday. It's been out for only two days, but you should get a copy. It's fun!_

_Still no progress on the cure for Terra. We'll come see you all once she's…awake. So don't die on me—you'd better be there if I decide to show up randomly. Who knows—I could be on my way there right now…_

_Nah, man. Just kidding._

_See you,_

_BB_

_Hey Rob,_

_What's up, man? How are things in Gotham? Please tell me you don't already have Attack of the Ninja Monkey Robots Part 12! BB just got it yesterday, and he called me to gloat about it._

_I know this might seem a little…awkward, but…do you have any idea where Star went? I'm pretty sure she didn't go back to Tamaran…_

_Still coming to the wedding? You'd better be there, otherwise I'm gonna hunt you down and—well, we won't get into that…_

_See ya at the wedding,_

_Cy_

_Robin,_

_You'd better not be dead, in a coma, or grievously injured. If you are, then I'll 1, bring you back to life and maim you, 2, bring you out of your comatose state and maim you, and/or 3, heal you and then maim you._

_Don't obsess over Slade. From what we know—he's dead. Don't worry about him, promise me that. If you do, then I'll maim you for that, as well as your other various penalties as listed above._

_Ask Bruce if he still has that book that Shaso gave him—he'll know what I mean. Just ask him. And tell him that when he sends it to use my real name. He'll know that, too._

_Don't get killed, don't get hurt, don't obsess, and don't worry,_

_Raven_

Robin smiled down at the paper in his hands as Bruce commenced talking.

"…and then we have the Warner murder case to handle, which we suspect the Lucky 13 gang to be involved in, and then we have that—"

"Raven told me to ask if you still had that book that Shaso sent you," Rick cut him off, which was rare. Bruce blinked, and nodded.

"Yes, why? Did she write?" Bruce asked. A few years ago, Bruce's old friend Shaso had brought Raven to live with them, since her own planet was not safe anymore. (Bruce had once been to Azarath, which is where he met Shaso.)

"Yeah, it came this morning," Rick said. "She also said to tell you to send it and when you did, to use her real name."

Bruce nodded. "Remind me later to go get that. And were you listening to a word I said?"

Rick merely replied with, "I'll take the Warner case now, and handle Sasha's Jewelry robbery case after lunch."

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "I'm still not sure how you do that, Rick."

"Elementary, my dear Bruce." Rick said, smiling. He stood, and went back to his room to put on his costume.

It was going to be a long day…

Briony Eddon sighed in frustration, unable to maneuver around the young man in front of her.

"Matthew, please move—"

"Why, Bri?" The blonde haired boy asked, grinning at her, his green eyes shining.

"I have to get to class—"  
"You can stand to be a few minutes late, Bri."

"Move, Matthew." Briony demanded. "Now." Her eyes flashed from violet to white, rimmed with black. The boy, Matthew, moved aside quickly, recognizing the signs of her about to use one of her incantations.

"Thank you, Matthew." Briony said calmly, acting as if nothing had happened. Stepping inside of the room a few paces away, she took her seat in the front of the room, and took out her _Edna's Theory of Eternity_, and waited for her professor.

Briony Eddon was the young lady formerly known as the gothic heroine, Raven. Now she attended Jade City University, and was also taking the Mage's courses—the magic classes. This, combined with the normal required classes were enough to drive her insane with work.

One of the Mage's classes she was taking now was General Magics, which she was now in.

Finally, the teacher, Mr. Cortelli, presented himself, and then took role.

"Today, we're going to study Eternity Stones. Please turn to page 726, and read chapter 22." He said. The class did as instructed.

While absentmindedly absorbing the information, Briony thought about her old friends. She'd sent a letter to each of them, and was awaiting their responses.

But she knew she couldn't hold on much longer—she would have to confront her father, and defeat him. If he was beaten, she would be able to show emotion, but if he was not, she would either die, or take over the world and kill everyone.

Briony shuddered, and then focused as a lamp blew up in the background.

_**Angel Vanilla: I'm sorry that was such a horrid chapter! I didn't end that very well, and I'm very sorry for not updating sooner! Please review on your way out; flames are welcome. And remember the quote!**_


	6. Friends

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Six: Friends

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, and readers, even if you haven't reviewed. I will probably make a chapter when I get to chapter ten that responds to all the reviews I've gotten since chapter five. Thank you! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

Garfield Logan resisted the urge to punch the wall. It had been another worthless day. He was no closer to freeing Terra from her stone prison than when he began the search a few weeks ago.

Gar, or Beast Boy, as he was once called, sighed sadly. He had hoped to find a cure quickly, so that he could revive Terra in time for Cyborg and Bumblebee's wedding. Now it seemed he would have to go alone…

"Well, the others should be there!" Gar told himself aloud, attempting to sound cheerful. "Robin, Raven, and Sta—" He stopped. He didn't want to tell himself that Starfire would be there, because there was no guarantee that she would be. None of them had heard from her since she left the tower all those weeks ago.

Gar reached into his pocket, and drew out a small stack of folded papers. Unfolding the top one, he re-read the letter he'd received from Raven.

_Beast Boy,_

_Have you found a cure for Terra yet? If so, wow. You did something useful. If not, start getting depressed about it and, as I told Robin, I will maim you. No exceptions._

_Have you heard anything from Starfire? I didn't want to bring it up with Robin in his letter, because I could feel the guilt coming from him. She hasn't tried to contact me, or Cyborg, wherever she is._

_I'll see you soon. I want to see Terra too,_

_Raven_

Gar smiled sadly at the letter. Raven had her own unique ways of attempting to cheer him up. She knew that he hadn't found a cure yet. If he had, he would have taken her to see them all. So that was obvious.

Picking up the next piece of paper, he unfolded that as well.

_Beast Boy,_

_I don't think I'll have any time to play the game, even if I got it. Bruce is working me half to death here. It's making me remember what made me leave._

_I'm sorry you haven't made any progress on Terra's condition. I've told Bruce to keep his eyes open for anything that may be useful to the cause. Don't give up yet._

_And I don't plan on dying any time soon, and I certainly hope you aren't planning to show up unexpectedly. That would probably give old Alfred a heart attack._

_See you,_

_Robin_

With a smile, Gar picked up the last paper. It had to be Cyborg's letter.

_Hey BB,_

_How are you, ya little grass-stain? (Just a little nickname from the old days.) Ha! I got Attack of the Ninja Monkey Robots Part 12 this morning, AND I got MegaRobots: Advanced! Beat that!_

_Have you heard anything about Star? I don't think she went back to Tamaran. Last time she was there (the whole wedding thing) she seemed pretty set on coming back to Earth. We could try and find her…_

_You still coming to the wedding? It's in a week. And, as I said to Rob, you'd better be there, otherwise I'm gonna hunt you down and… I'll let your mind imagine the possibilities…_

_Off to play MegaRobots: Advanced,_

_Cy_

Gar finished reading, and felt a moment of panic. The letter from Cyborg had been written four days ago, which meant he only had three days to pack and get over to Steel City, where the wedding was. And Steel City was back in New York. Now Gar was in Silver City, Florida.

Gar groaned, and hit his head on his kitchen table in the corner of his apartment.

"I am so doomed."

While her old friend Garfield obsessed and worried about what he was going to do about his friend's wedding, Briony was already making the arrangements for the closest person she had to a friend at JCU to send her to send her the notes and work from class while she was in Steel City. The almost-friend was the boy in the room next to her, Ryan.

In addition to being her only near-friend in the university, Ryan was also the only one who knew about her being the ex-Titan Raven. Briony found it quite relieving to tell someone about her past. Although she left out the darker parts, of course.

"Thank you Ryan. This is a huge help," Briony told him as she left his dorm for her own.

"You're welcome," He answered, smiling. The Irish boy was always smiling. And between his ever-cheerful attitude and his flaming red hair, Briony couldn't help but think of Starfire whenever she looked at him.

"Have a good time at the wedding, lass. Don't worry about school while you're away," Ryan told her. Briony smiled back.

"I will." Entering her own dorm, she scanned the room, violet eyes falling on the half-packed suitcase on her unmade bed.

Briony smiled happily at the thought of being with her friends again. The smile quickly disappeared as she heard something break in the hallway.

"I can teach you to show emotion without your powers interfering, Lady Raven," A voice said from the closet. Briony closed her eyes and counted to twenty in her mind so that she didn't lose her temper before speaking.

"No, Malchior. I've had enough of your spells."

"I only want to help you, Lady Raven. Besides, I—" Briony opened the closet door, and Malchior abruptly stopped talking.

"I said no." Briony said firmly. Picking up the white book, she threw it in the suitcase.

'I can't leave him here. If someone hears him talking, then he could trick them as he did me.' Briony thought, and began to fold clothes for the trip, heart heavy from the memories of Malchior's betrayal.

Richard Grayson let out an agitated breath, and moved in his seat. The plane hadn't even left the ground yet, and already he was annoyed by the crying child behind him.

'At least I don't have anyone sitting beside me,' He thought. 'Okay, never mind.' He amended as a flight attendant told an unseen figure to sit beside him.

"Thank you." They said to the flight attendant. Rick sat up straight as he heard the voice. 'It can't be…' He thought. 'Why not? She is going to the wedding as well.'

The flight attendant walked away, allowing him a clear view of the one who was to sit with during the three hour plane flight to Steel City.

Richard stared at her as she sat down next to him, in the middle seat.

"Raven?" He asked, knowing it was her. She looked up, violet eyes shining with recognition.

"I'm Briony Eddon. Although I have been told I look like Raven," She gave him a small smile.

"But-"

/Robin/ Raven—or Briony, as she claimed she was called—screamed at him telepathically. /We're not Titans anymore and we're in public! We have to use our real names./

"Right," Rick said, nodding. To any onlookers, it would have seemed he was merely responding to her statement of looking like Raven. He was really responding to her message. "Sorry. You do look remarkably like her though."

She nodded approvingly. "It happens all the time. And you are…?" Rick nearly laughed aloud at the oddity of this question. They both knew each other's real names. (A/N: The only reason Rick said to Bruce, "She said to mail it to her, and when you did, to use her real name. She said you'd know that, too." Was because I didn't feel like saying her name then. So there.)

"Richard Grayson," He answered, pushing up his dark sunglasses.

'Well, it's good to see her again, even if we can't talk about past experiences.' Rick thought, and leaned back in his seat. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad flight after all…

_**Angel Vanilla: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! And I'm aware that my timeline for this story is way off. Please ignore that. Reviews are welcome, even flames!**_


	7. Return

**Fall to Pieces**

Chapter Seven: Return

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Thank you to all who took the time to read and review this fanfiction! I am sorry that I'm not responding to any of them, but my e-mail has been acting odd lately. So thank you!**

**­­­**

The Titans—or former Titans—had all arrived in Steel City two days ago, and now it was the night before the wedding. All of Victor (Cyborg) and Sharon (Bumblebee)'s friends had shown up, all except for Terra and Starfire.

Now they were all sitting outside in the courtyard of the hotel where they were staying, and where the wedding would take place.

They had broken up into two groups, mainly being the girl's, who were sitting and talking with Sharon on one side of the courtyard, and the boy's who were sitting on the other side.

"You're so lucky to have found someone who loves you enough to spend the rest of his life with you. It's so romantic!" One of Sharon's friends, Lucy, said dreamily.

"You've got a boyfriend, Lucy. He loves you—" Sharon said. "In fact, you've all got boyfriends, haven't you?"

"Bri hasn't!" Another girl, Mary, called out suddenly.

"But there must be someone she likes… Maybe someone at school…?" Karen (Sharon's sister) said, in a tone of voice that clearly said "I-know-it's-true-so-don't-try-and-deny-it."

"Not really—" Briony answered, fidgeting in her chair as everyone turned to look at her, giggling.

"If there's no one at school…" Karen trailed off. "Someone else then?"

"Maybe…Richard Grayson?" Sharon asked teasingly. Briony blushed.

"Why do I get the idea that this conversation was planned to go this way?" She asked sarcastically. "But no. He's only my friend."

"Of course he is," Lucy said. "We all saw the way you blushed!"

"I personally support the boyfriend at school theory," Amanada, a cousin, said loudly.

"Yeah, there was that boy that you were telling me about… The one that was going to send you the work you missed?" Sharon said. "What was his name?"

"Ryan is just a friend—"

"Oh, how romantic!" Another girl swooned.

"No, it's not—" Briony tried to protest, but her words were drowned under the giggles and squeals of the other girls.

Over on the other side of the courtyard, the boys were looking over at the girls.

"I wonder what got them so excited," Richard asked.

"Dunno," Victor answered. He chuckled. "Something 'bout Ra—Bri, though. I can see her blushing over there."

They could see the bright red blush creeping up their friends pale face, and Garfield jumped up suddenly.

"I've got it! They think that she's dating a robotic—what?" He stopped suddenly.

"Your theories are as corny as ever," Victor noted, smiling.

"Yes, Friend Garfield is the same as ever."

Standing behind them, looking hesitantly at the ground, was Starfire.

"Hey, Star. Good to see you again."

"Yeah. I'm glad you decided to come."

"I agree with them, sister dear."


End file.
